callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuketown (map)
, , United States of America |terrain = Urban |modes = All |combat = Close Quarters |console = mp_nuked |zombies = Nuketown Zombies and Alpha Omega |minimap = }} Nuketown is an iconic multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty Online, ''and ''Call of Duty: Mobile ''with a heavy emphasis on extremely close-quarters combat. The map has been remade and featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 '' with a similar layout and new aesthetics. It has also consistently been repurposed for different modes besides just Multiplayer. Overview Nuketown is one of the smallest maps in the ''Call of Duty series, along with Shipment (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), Dome (both Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3), Rust (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) and Hijacked (Call of Duty: Black Ops II). The map is based on a typical 1950's U.S. suburb used to demonstrate the effects of a nuclear weapon on a residential area; mannequins as well as accessible buildings and vehicles appear throughout the map. At the end of every game played on Nuketown, a nuclear bomb goes off during the scoreboard sequence. The map is nearly symmetrical, as there are two houses with two floors and a garage, a back yard to both and a middle section with a few vehicles. On both ends, the team spawns in a garden area in the backyard. Upon spawning, the player may take a road to the center of the map on either side of the house, go through the lower floor or the house, or go to the upper floor, which has a view over the center and the other house. The chaotic action happens mainly in the central area, which has sightlines ideal for submachine guns and assault rifles, as well as tight corners and lanes suited for shotguns. The upper floor is a popular place for snipers to inhabit as well as players who prefer staying back from the action. It is accessible via three entry points; one set of stairs leading from the lower level of the house, another set of stairs from the yard to a deck leading inside, and through the main window via a series of climable objects. However, the window entrance is highly dangerous, as the player is exposed to gunfire from the center and from the inside of the building. Remakes Call of Duty Black Ops II Call of Duty Black Ops III Call of Duty Black Ops 4 Gallery Map Nuketown BO.jpg|Nuketown mini-map. Bird's Eye View Nuketown BO.png|Bird's-eye view of Nuketown. Videos Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of duty Black ops - Sticks and stones(wager match) 22-11|Gameplay in Sticks and Stones. Call of Duty Black Ops PC - MP5K game-play on 'Nuketown' Call of Duty Black Ops - Multiplayer - Gun Game - Mitts - Nuketown - Stabby Stabby|Gameplay in Gun Game. Call of Duty: Online 使命召唤OL Nuketown TDM 71 18 KD Call of Duty Online gameplay|Call of Duty: Online Nuketown Team Deathmatch Rust gameplay Call of Duty ONLINE Worlds First M.O.A.B (NUKE) HD Multiplayer Gameplay Nuketown COD China MOAB KEM|M.O.A.B. gameplay. Trivia nl:Nuketown Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Mobile Multiplayer Maps